Write A Caption/Archive/111
=More Than 800 Wildfires Burn In California= Burn baby, burn! --Randroid 22:42, 27 June 2008 (UTC) * Serves those forests right for being gay, and having all those abortions. - The Lake Effect 20:36, 30 June 2008 (UTC) *Medical Marijuana takes off in California (Nasa photo)--Mr SmokesTooMuch 19:48, 4 July 2008 (UTC) =Two Advisors Testify Before Congress, Photo #1= This is John Yoo, University of California professor, author of the infamous so-called "torture" memo * Fuck Yoo --Grazon 18:16, 2 July 2008 (UTC) *Yoo, crazy fucker--Mr SmokesTooMuch 19:45, 4 July 2008 (UTC) =Two Advisors Testify Before Congress, Photo #2= This is David Addington, chief of staff for The Greatest Vice President Ever Smile Addington Osama may be watching. --Grazon 18:16, 2 July 2008 (UTC) =Hillary Clinton Joins Barack Hussein Obama In Unity, New Hampshire= * Barrak how many time have I told you not to grab my ass? --Grazon 19:51, 30 June 2008 (UTC) *Hillary: How'd you get them to keep buying your bullshit? Barack: Don't be a player hater! =John McCain Campaigns In Ohio= * Cindy did you pack my ruber undies? --Grazon 03:08, 1 July 2008 (UTC) *"At least I don't cake the makeup on like a TROLLOP, you c*nt!"--Mr SmokesTooMuch 19:43, 4 July 2008 (UTC) =Nelson Mandela To Celebrate 90th Birthday In London= \ *Size Queen Elizabeth eyes her dark meat--Mr SmokesTooMuch 16:38, 29 June 2008 (UTC) =Barack Hussein Obama Attends Roundtable With Retired General Wesley Clark= * You know Obama if a mad scientists combined us we'd make one hell of a rapper. --Grazon 18:16, 2 July 2008 (UTC) =John McCain Visits Colombia With Joe Lieberman= * Senior! I'm telling you we did not spike Bush's coke! all of our products cause brain damage if you uses them in excess. --Grazon 22:36, 2 July 2008 (UTC) * Hey McCain, does this guy always whisper "corrections" to everyone?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:25, 7 July 2008 (UTC) *Senor, as President of Columbia I respectfully ask that you quit referring to me as "your cabana boy". Thank You--Mr SmokesTooMuch 20:43, 7 July 2008 (UTC) =Los Angeles Mayor, Antonio Villaraigosa, Officiates Gay Marriage= * Guess who's not getting re-elected? --Grazon 18:16, 2 July 2008 (UTC) * Two gays weild a bear, forcing Mexican Mayor of Los Angeles to marry them.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:58, 3 July 2008 (UTC) * It takes a Villaraigosa--Mr SmokesTooMuch 21:50, 5 July 2008 (UTC) =Oregon-area Runners make Olympic Team= * Holy shit I got beat by a honkey! --Grazon 23:57, 3 July 2008 (UTC) * Did you see that? That guy just ran right over them!--Mr SmokesTooMuch 21:51, 5 July 2008 (UTC) =Woman Becomes Sheriff Of Orange County= *"Thanks for your warm congratulations. May I see some penis licenses, please?"--Mr SmokesTooMuch 19:40, 4 July 2008 (UTC) =American Defeats Japanese In Hot Dog Eating Contest!= *Finally, something America can be proud of again!--Mr SmokesTooMuch 20:35, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Oh, yeah, and this makes America look GREAT! Tallgenius100 02:40, 8 July 2008 (UTC) =ABBA Reunites For Movie Premier= *The single straight guy in the band prepares to get a whole new generation of tail. --Grazon 19:18, 12 July 2008 (UTC) =Veterans Celebrate 60th Anniversary Of Berlin Airlift= * "And we're all willing to go back to Berlin to give Osama a piece of our minds! Tallgenius100 02:42, 8 July 2008 (UTC) * "And then the chimp said 'no we will not let you drop supplies to New Orleans I wana see the darkies starving and drowning!'" --Grazon 20:11, 8 July 2008 (UTC) =Man Accused In Anthrax Case Wins $5.82-million Settlement= *Man given nearly 6 MILLION taxpayer dollars for being falsely accused of Anthrax Attacks of 2001. REAL attacker, who killed 5 and injured untold numbers SHORTLY AFTER 911, still remains at large. We think.--Mr SmokesTooMuch 20:32, 7 July 2008 (UTC) =Taliban Executes Two Men= * "Sorry! I know I've got gas problems! Talk about a silent-but-deadly!" Tallgenius100 02:43, 8 July 2008 (UTC) =Portuguese Man Makes Giant Ceramic Penii= * Butt Plug sculptor Francisco can't wait for penis to come out of the mold before he has an overpowering urge to stroke it. Not that there's anything wrong with that.--Mr SmokesTooMuch 20:27, 7 July 2008 (UTC)